Wisdom's daughter and the Gargoyle
by aireagle92
Summary: Genevieve Maza always knew she was different from her family but that never stop her, but with crazy things happen Genevieve is throw into a world of Gargoyles, and Shakespeare plays as well as fighting to herself alive. What will happen you have to read to find out. {Brooklyn X OC and Lexington X OC}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my Oc's. **

* * *

The night was stormy as he stood on the roof top waiting; he was given the message to come here around 11 pm. He pulled the nape of his jacket fighting the cold January night. His dark brown hair was getting blasted with the winter wind his cold and annoyed brown eyes.

"She had two more minutes then I'm leaving." He said to himself.

A blast of cold wind slammed against his face.

"Good you came," A female voice said suddenly standing there was woman with long black hair and piercing stormy grey eyes, she was in a long winter jacket and she holding a bundle of something. "Here she is."

"Wait what?" He asked as he was giving the bundle of blankets. He saw that in the bundle of blankets was a sleeping newborn girl.

"Take good care of her." The Woman said and suddenly she was gone.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked. "Owen!"

Another man in a blue suit with blond hair cut short and tight to his head, and round glasses.

"You called sir?" Owen asked.

"Get rid of this for me will you?" He asked handing over the newborn.

Owen took down at the now awaken newborn, that look back at him with curiously as if she is trying to figure him out.

"Of Course sir," Owen said walking away with the newborn in his arms and she started to cry. "Hush little one its okay I'm not going to hurt you," The baby started to became quiet, and watch Owen again. "When you wake up again little one you will be safe and sound."

He raised his hand and muttered something, the baby fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that the end of the Prologue more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, while Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan. I own my Oc's that all. **

Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the alert, favorite, and review.**

* * *

**16 years later**

**Genevieve P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of rain slamming onto the window. I groaned but got up from my warm bed, my long dark brown hair was sticking in different directions. I yawned and pulled on my uniform. Which was a skirt, that when down to my knees, which was made of dark wool stitched with blue and yellow, a white blouse with a blue and yellow tie. The same dark woolen fabric blazer, as I hopped out my room pulling on grey socks. Mom's red jacket was on the coat rack as well as her holsters. Cagney was eating his dry food. He looked up at me and meow, his way of saying good morning.

"Morning Cagney." I said softly reaching for a bowl.

I shoveled some froot loops into my mouth, grabbing my lunch, making sure my teeth were clean pulling on my Oxford's, grabbing my backpack and headed out. As I reached the door to the building, I could see a black Lincoln town car with a driver waiting with a black umbrella.

"Good Morning Miss. Maza." The Driver said.

"Good Morning James." I said as he open the car door for me I quickly slipped in.

"Morning Evie," a girl of similar age said dress in the same uniform.

The girl had mid length dark brown hair nearly black and warm brown eyes.

"Morning Hanna." I said back.

"Horrible morning really." Hanna said.

"You think?" I asked back pushing my hair out of my face.

"You didn't braid it really Evie," Hanna said. "Come over," she tapped the seat next to her.

"Fine." I said slipping over.

She started to braid my hair into a crown braid.

Hanna, Hannah Van Buren my one and only friend at St. Katherine Prep, a private prep school that I went too on a scholarship. The School was made up of the rich and blue bloods of New York. They did not like the fact a non blue blood came to the school. Hannah was the first one to be nice to me and caused the friendship. We came to a stop in front of a three-story brick building with large steps that open to an open courtyard, the courtyard was empty. James opened the door for us and held out the umbrella.

"Thank you James." We both said and quickly headed into the building. The walls were lined with metal lockers, most were opened and students taking out books and supplies.

"I'll see you in Professor Hoffman." Hanna said walking to her own locker.

"See you." I said nodding to her and heading to my locker. I knew that I was getting looks from other students mainly because I was different a kid on a scholarship here not a blue blood. I reached my locker, easily getting the lock to open and started to collect the books I needed for the first half of the day.

"Hey Scholarship!" I heard Ashley Cross call.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her going back to my business. My locker was suddenly slammed in front of me barely missing my fingers.

"Can I help you?" I asked pulling my bag on my shoulder.

"You should listen to everyone else you're not welcome here," Ashley Cross said. "And you should follow their advice and leave." Ashley Cross was tall and thin, with straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Her skirt was shorter than it should be, and her blouse was showing a bit of cleavage.

"That's your opinion Cross," I said simply. "Good day."

I push pass her and her group, with my head and shoulders back.

Time Lapse

"All right class were going to talk about _Much Ado About Nothing_." Professor Hoffman said.

Professor Hoffman was a man in his late 50s with salt and pepper hair, he was very tall easily towering over most of the students. He was dressed in light brown dress pants with a white dress shirt a green tie, and black shoes. "Great," I heard Hanna muttered to me. "More Shakespeare."

I just gave her a look and went back to looking at the board.

"Can anyone tell me the characters?" Professor Hoffman asked. I raised my hand, and waited. "Yes Miss. Maza?"

"Benedick, Beatrice, Claudio, Hero, Don Pedro, and Leonato just to name a few Professor." I said.

"Thank you Miss. Maza," Professor Hoffman said as he wrote the names on the board. "Anyone else want to add to the list?" Of course, no one added to the list.

The bell rang meaning the period had ended.

"Thank you god." Hanna whispered to me as we collected our books.

"I want everyone to read the first two acts." Professor Hoffman said.

"Let's go gets some lunch." Hanna said grabbing me and dragging me towards the café.

Which for once I was happy for the café was one of the largest rooms in the building the tables were wooden with the heavy wooden chairs and real silverware. Hanna and I took our normal place, which was one of the smallest tables and in the corner where most people would not be caught dead there but we rather not deal with the people at are so superficial.

"If you want me to help you with the Shakespeare I'd love too." I said pulling out my packed lunch, which was simply peanut butter and jelly with an apple and some water. "I love the fact you have a homemade lunch." Hanna said.

"Oh shut it." I said rolling my eyes.

Hanna laughed at me, and I laughed myself. We heard the heeled shoes, and we knew at Ashley and her group were coming.

"She's coming." I muttered.

"Brace yourself." Hanna said back.

"Always do." I said.

"Hey Freak and Scholarship." Ashley Cross said.

We did not say anything just went back to eating. Mom had taught me to not fight back. "Whoa the silent treatment." Ashley said back. "We can fix that girls can't we?"

"Oh yes we can Ashley." They said.

"Go ahead girls." Ashley said and her girls walked towards us. Samantha Lewis was coming from the right while Emily Van Wood was coming from the left. Emily grabbed my water while Samantha grabbed Hanna's apple juice; they both poured them on us. "Oh your all wet." They started to laugh at us and walked away.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Bathroom." Hanna said, we both got up collecting our things and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Here let me help." I said getting some paper towels and started to wipe her hair.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"Think nothing of it," I said. "I feel worst for you because it's apple juice."

"I'll be fine, at least I'll smell like apples." Hanna said getting me to laugh.

"True." I said back.

Causing both of us to laugh, at Ashley's attempts to get a rise at us but nothing happen.

* * *

**Okay the end of chapter 1 more is coming, please tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic Means thoughts and Dream P.O.V._

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara thanks for the alert add. Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the review. **

* * *

The end of the day finally came, I was happy to say the least. The rain had stop but it was still overcast.

"Please tell me you'll come over and help me with the reading." Hanna said

"I guess for a little bit," I said back as we walked out of the school building. "I promise Mom we were going to have dinner together."

"Can you at least stay until four please?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think Mom will be annoyed with that." I said. "I'll call her."

"Come on then." Hanna said grabbing my hand and dragged me to the town car.

"Fine." I said back as James open the door for us.

"Thank you James." We said slipping in.

As we drove through the city heading towards Hanna's apartment, Hanna lived with her grandparents because her father had died when she was little and her grandparents took over. She loved her grandparents to pieces. We came to a stop in front of a large white stone building with a green awning. James open the door and we slipped out.

"Thank you James." We said.

James nodded at us and we kept walking.

"Welcome home Miss. Van Buren and Miss. Maza." The doorman said opening the door for us.

"Thanks Will." Hanna said as we walked to the elevator and the footman was waiting. "Lewis penthouse please."

"Yes Miss," Lewis said pressing the button for us. It took about ten minutes until the bell rang. "Penthouse."

"Thank you Lewis." Hanna said as the doors open showing a beautiful wooden door with golden inlays.

Hanna took out her key and went to open the door.

"I'm coming," I said quickly following her in to the warm and inviting home. "I need to call mom"

"You know where the phone is," Hanna said. "Meet you in there, I need to change out of this ruined outfit."

"Give me like five minutes." I said.

"Sure." Hanna said.

I quickly headed into the kitchen, reaching the phone and dialed Mom's number. I waited for a few minutes until I heard her pick up.

"Maza residence," I heard mom on the line.

"Hey Mom," I said back. "It's me."

"Hello Sweetie," Mom said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing mom I need to tell you I'm at Hanna's apartment I'm going to be helping her with some Shakespeare," I said. "Can you pick me there?"

"Okay sweetie I'll come around six thirty to pick you up," Mom said back. "Have a good time helping Hanna. I pick you up later."

"Thanks Mom." I said.

She hung up, and I headed out to the living room to see Hanna waiting.

"So what did she say?" Hanna asked.

"She said it's fine," I said back. "She'd pick me up later."

"Great." Hanna said.

**Time Lapse**

"Miss. Maza, your mother is here." Gerald said the family butler.

"Thank you Gerald," I said back standing up grabbing my bag. "I'll see you later Hanna."

"Later Evie." Hanna said.

I quickly walked to the elevator and waited as I entered down to lobby to see Mom was waiting. She was in jeans black boots, a black shirt with her signature red jacket.

"Hey kiddo," Mom said as we shared a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." I said as we headed out towards her bright red car.

As we drove, mom's police scanner came alive.

"Disturbing at the Eyrie Building, falling debris." The Scanner said.

"You don't mind do you kiddo?" Mom asked.

"Nope." I said back, Mom gave me a smile and took off with me putting on the sirens and we came to a stop in front of the building with other police holding civilians back.

Mom quickly step out, getting me to follow her. I looked up to see clouds with the sound of automatic weapons going off.

"What is going on up there?" I asked myself.

"I'm going to find out," Mom said. "You're going to stay here."

"But Mom I want to help." I said.

"I understand but I need to handle this." Mom said.

"Mom please?" I asked.

"Fine," Mom said. "But let me do all the talking understand."

"Deal." I said back.

"Get back! Get Back!" one of the Cops yelled to the civilians.

"Maza, 23rd. What's goin' on here?" Mom asked showing her badge.

"You got me, Detective. Must be a heck of a party up there." The cop said back looking up.

As more automatic weapons going off and caused stone to fall down. Causing more chaos, Mom pushed me out of the way.

"Get back!" Mom yelled. "Or you'll wind up street pizza."

I saw large claw makes on the stone next to mom, I ran over.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Claw marks?" Mom asked as more sound and stones. "Let's move," Mom grabbed me and ran back. Watching the stone hit a fire hydrant and shoot water out. Mom looked up and "What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?"

"I have no idea Mom." I said back.

"What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" The cop asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Mom said. "And you," She pointed at me. "Are staying here."

"But Mom." I said.

"Don't fight with me Genevieve." Mom said.

"Fine, mom." I said back not going to fight.

"Officer can you keep an eye on her?" Mom asked.

"Sure Detective." The cop said.

Mom gave me a smiled and headed in.

"This so not fair," I said crossing my arms. "She said I could come with her."

"Your Mom is just trying to keep you safe." The Cop said.

"I know but it's annoying." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

Time flew pass as I waited for Mom, most of the civilians had disappeared.

"Your be fine kid, until your Mom comes down." The cop said.

"Yeah." I said back going towards the car and waited inside.

I'm guessing I fall asleep, because I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder I open my eyes to see Mom smiling at me.

"Hey sleepy head." Mom said.

"Hey." I said sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Ready to go home?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said back.

I was happy that it was the weekend, meaning I could sleep more in my nice warm bed.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 2 please tell me what you think but please be kind thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts. _

* * *

I woke up hearing Cagney meowing, I open one eye to see him meowing at me and was standing on me.

"Get off Cagney." I said yawning and sitting up.

He mowed again, jumping off and walked out my room. I just rolled my eyes. crawled out of bed slipping on my red slippers and headed into the main living area Mom was cooking.

"Morning Evie," She said looking over her shoulder. "I made pancakes."

"Thanks Mom." I said sitting at the table. "What took so long last night?"

"I needed to see what caused the automatic weapons and Xanatos was lying through his butt," Mom said. "I have an informant that I'm meeting with later tonight."

"Okay Mom." I said back as she put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"We can do anything you want until after dark." Mom said.

"Okay Mom." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

The sun had set, casting the sky with orange, and reds. "Please don't burn the building down." Mom said.

"Mom I'm not going to burn the building down." I said rolling my eyes.

"There is money on the fridge for dinner." Mom said kissing my forehead and like at she left.

"Don't look at me Cagney," I said back wiping my jeans and making sure my dark grey t-shirt was not sticking up. "I'm going to get Chinese."

I waited for the knock on the door I grabbed the money.

"Chinese take out." I heard an elderly man said.

I looked through the keyhole to see the elderly man holding up a plastic bag. I open the door.

"Thanks," I said taking the bag and gave him the money he gave me some change. I then closed the door. Cagney started to meow loudly. "Fine." I put the Chinese food down on the kitchen table and fed Cagney.

I pulled out the white container, and chopsticks. Starting to eat beef lo mein. I was planning to read a few chapters ahead of _Much Ado About Nothing_. As I started to read there was a loud bang from the roof, I stood up and when to the skylights to see nothing. "_Okay that was weird._" I thought looking. "_I'm going to find out._" I pulled on my black hood jacket, pulled on my black converses and headed up to the roof easily climbing the fire escape.

"Give me some of it." I heard a light male voice said.

"Yeah gives us some of it." Another deeper voice said.

"Get your own." Another deep voice said back.

As I reached the top of the building, I looked with my eyes to see three different looking creatures each had wings and each a different color as well having tails and giant claw like hands, the smallest was olive-green with large bat wings and ears. The largest one was an aquamarine color with ears that remind me of fish fins with bumps going down his bald head. The last had bright red skin, with antennas that frame a mane of wild white hair and large beak.

"_What the heck?_" I thought gripping the metal ladder tighter not wanting to fall. I when back to watching them, they were fighting over something. I went to see more but lost my footing on the metal ladder, causing me to let out a small scream and death grip the ladder. I had made eye contact with the red one. Wonder came across both of us. The other things followed his glance and saw me.

"_Crap_." I thought my hands started to sweat, and my feet were slipping.

The Red one started to walk towards me, my shoes kept slipping, and I could feel my knuckles going white as my hands slipped down. Suddenly I was lifted up and I made eye contact with the Red one, I realized he had lifted me up and gently placed me on the roof.

"Thank you." I said quickly. "What are you?"

"You didn't scream," The Red one said. "That's different."

"What are you?" I asked quickly. "I mean you're not human

"Well we are Gargoyles," The Olive one said. "We're supposed to keep people safe."

"Okay," I said. "You're all really cool looking."

"_God that sounds stupid._" I thought.

"Thanks," The Olive one said. "You're cool looking too."

"Thanks," I said back. "What are you doing on my roof?"

"Well, ah were exploring the city." The Red one said.

"We have slept since the Vikings." The aquamarine one said back.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "That would mean that you've slept since the A.D.'s."

"Yes, we just woke up and we want to see what the world is like now." The Olive one said.

"Okay this is crazy." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

I found out a lot about the Gargoyles, they talk about how they all were raised by the nest and all of them hatched from eggs. I watched as the dawn started to come.

"We need to go." The red one said.

"What why?" I asked.

"We turn to stone when the sun rises." The Olive one said.

"Oh okay," I said back. "Can we hangout again?"

"We can try." The Red one said.

"It's Evie." I said back.

"Alright Evie." The Red one said.

"Bye Evie." The Olive one said.

The three of them all stood on the edge on the roof, they then went falling from the roof and started to glide away.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 3 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

I managed to get some sleep on my bed, when I woke up it was ten in the morning I rolled out of bed, and headed into the kitchen Mom wasn't home. I figured she was still with the informant so I had some cereal. I wanted to find some info on the Gargoyles, so I was going to head towards the library. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the public library. I always love the library; peace and quiet greeted me I quickly headed towards reference. The woman looked up at me; she had medium length dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a grey blouse and black slacks.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said back. "I need everything you got on Gargoyles."

"Okay," She said standing up. "Follow me."

I started to follow her into bookshelves and she started to pull books out and handed to me. About ten books were given to me that I could not see ahead of me but found a table in the quiet area, I put the books into pile five and five so I could easily see and went in headfirst. As well as writing down facts, I found. Every culture had a myth talking about Gargoyles, which is crazy I started to focus on the Scotland myth which was barely anything. I heard a loud bang on the glass causing me to jump up to see the librarian looking at me; I stood up and open the door.

"Yes?" I asked feeling my heart going crazy.  
"_I need to get away from this woman._" I thought grabbing my stuff.

"I was wondering if you like to see some more books?" She asked getting close to me.

"Oh I got the info I need so I'm going to go," I said. "Thanks for the help."

"Are you sure?" The Woman asked trying to get closer.

"I'm sure," I said slipping under her opening arms. "Thanks again."

"You should let me show you." The Woman said trying to get me to come with her.

Suddenly a blast of wind hit the woman sending her down, giving me the chance I needed to run, which I gladly took I ran easily leaving the building not looking back not daring too.

**Time Lapse**

I was still in shock at that woman was trying to hurt me, where did that wind blast come from. Mom was still not back, I started to worry but I could not do anything I had a feeling that Mom was not doing it on cop time so I knew not to call. I went to read my book went I heard a tapping on the skylights. I looked up to see a white barn owl looking at me, and I looked back at the owl. It looked at me once more before flying off.

"_Weird_." I thought to myself and went back to reading still wondering where mom was.

I'm guessing I fell asleep because when I came to the book was on the ground and I felt drool on my mouth. I stood up and stretched, Cagney was sleeping in the sun. The phone ringing ruined that moment of peace. I ran to the phone pulling it off the holder.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Evie," I heard Hanna said quickly. "I need your help."

"Take a breath Hanna," I said. "What's wrong?"

I heard her take a deep breath.

"I need you to help me with something important." Hanna said.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"Please just come over and help me please?" Hanna asked.

"Fine." I said back.

"Thank you, Thank you." Hanna said.

"You're welcome." I said back and hung up.

I quickly changed, grabbing an apple, my bag and headed out.

As I knocked on the door, I could hear a lot of talking and walking. The door was suddenly pulled open to see Hanna looking at peace for seeing me; she grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Thank God you're here." Hanna said.

"What's the 911?" I asked.

"Just come on." She said dragging me into her room.

Her room was painted a light green with light brown furniture. The bed was covered with different colors, clothes mostly dresses.

"So this is the problem," I said. "You can't pick a dress for what?"

"Please help Evie," Hanna said. "It's an important dinner party for my grandparent's tomorrow night."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's start." Hanna said happily.

"So who's coming to the dinner party?" I asked.

"Just some old friends, of the family." Hanna said holding up a purple number with loose straps and short skirt.

"No." I said back.

"Okay." She said putting the dress on her chair. "What about this one?" She held up a mute blue with thick straps and pleated skirt.

"No." I said again.

"Okay." Hanna said putting the dress on over the last dress. "So this one?" She was holding a strapless red dress that was a little too showing.

"Hell no," I said. "It shows too much skin. I mean they're all like sixty."

"You're no fun." Hanna said back putting the dress down.

**Time Lapse**

About twenty dresses later, we still had not found the right dress and it was night.

"We need to eat," Hanna said. "Want to raid the fridge."

"Sure." I said back.

The rejected dress pile was huge, but we headed into the kitchen. Hanna pulled the fridge door open to show a full stock one, Hanna started to pulled stuff out.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hanna asked.

"I'm game for anything." I said back.

"So you want some Chicken and lemon?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." I said back.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked as she pulled the chicken out.

"It's nothing." I said back.

"Evie don't lie to me," Hanna said back. "Just tell me."

"Yesterday something weird happened." I said.

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"I went to do some research at the library and this woman was giving me the weird vibes and I got out of there." I said back.

"Like what kind of vibe?" Hanna asked.

"Like I need to get out of there." I said.

"Well at least you got out of there." Hanna said back.

"I'll be back in a second I need some air." I said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

I headed out to her balcony that overlooks central park. I took some air when the same white barn owl suddenly landed next to me.

"Hello, little one," I said. It hooted at me saying hello to me. "Are you following me?" It hooted back at me again. I just rolled my eyes; it hopped closer and looked at me like looking right into my eyes. The owl then flew off.

"Evie let's go!" Hanna called.

"Coming!" I called back and headed back inside.

Hanna was pulling out the lemon chicken off the oven.

"Get the plates please?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." I said quickly pulling the plates out of the cabinets, as well as the forks and knives.

I place them on the table.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"Not a problem." I said pulling the plates apart and put them in place.

"Alright we will eat then you're help me with the dress." Hanna said.

"Okay," I said back. Hanna started to eat like a little Lady, which always got me to laugh. "You know you can eat like a normal person."

"I know but this is normal for me." Hanna said back.

We laughed again and started to eat.

"I was thinking you should wear the light green dress." I said.

"You sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," I said. "It works wonders for you."

"Okay thanks Evie." Hanna said.

"Not a problem," I said back. We cleaned up after dinner. "I think I'm going to head off."

"At least let James give you a ride." Hanna said.

"I'm fine Hanna I need some exercise anyway." I said pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"You sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yes Hanna," I said back. "I carry mace with me I'll be okay."

"Fine." Hanna said.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out. Hanna worried too much as I passed the Eyrie Building I could hear the sound of automatic weapons were going off again, and I could see a lot of smoke. I started to think should I go and see. Suddenly I heard a loud growl, I turn to see the same woman from the library she was growling at me, I ran I knew she was chasing me. As I ran cement blocks were coming down, a block hit the woman on the head and she went down followed by a loud roar I looked up to see nothing. The woman wasn't getting up.

Suddenly Cops started to come around sirens going. I stood still watching them rushing into the building. About ten minutes later I watch as Xanatos came out handcuffed and placed into a car. I quickly headed back home, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you're think but please be kind about it thanks.**


End file.
